Jayme Scott
by Selene Romanov
Summary: Jayme confronts Sebastian and meets his new girlfriend. Plz R&R!
1. Default Chapter

****

Author: Selene Romanov

****

Rating: PG

****

Disclaimer: I own none of OTH, except Jayme since she is my creation.

****

A/N: This is my new story, I hope you like it!! R&R if you want more.

****

************

January 28, 2004

How do things change? Is it something that we allow? Or is it inevitable? Why do things change? Who determines what mood you're in? Or what your favorite color is? What kinds of music we like? What movies we love? What moments are frozen in time? What memories we want to relive, a thousand times? What guys we like, what girls we love, vice-versa?

Life is one big question………………and time is the answer.

In life, we can look for things, ask questions and only time will answer. I believe in the power of choice, we are given choices to make everyday and only we can determine what to do. Do we let influences lean us in one direction, or do we rely on gut, logic, or instinct………..or experience?

I just don't know……………..but I will find out.

Only time will tell.

My name is Jayme Scott, half-sister of Lucas and Nathan Scott. I am 16 years old. I was born on May 8.   
  
Do you want to know me?

My mom just died…………and I just found out who my father is…….he lives in North Carolina in a little town called One Tree Hill and now I am to go live with him. He is my last relative…………..it's either him or a foster home till I'm 18.

I think I'll give One Tree Hill a chance.

Jayme closed her journal, took a deep breath and looked out the window at the ocean. She was almost there……….almost at her destination…………at her fork in the road.

Closing her eyes, she pictured her mother as she'd seen her the last time before she'd died. Her life taken cruelly by a drunk driver as she walked across a road.

Tucking an errant piece of russet hair behind her ear. Her moss-green eyes opened to look at the beautiful scenery as the bus passed by. 

**  
  
_Let me know if you like the new character of Jayme!!!_


	2. New in Town

************

**__**

Jayme stepped off the bus. The bus driver got her bag out from under the bus for her. He smiled at her and got back on the bus.

The doors closed and the bus continued on its journey. Taking a deep breath, Jayme turned around slowly and took in her surroundings.

The beach was across the street, the sand beckoned to her, the ocean called her. Twilight was fast approaching………Jayme clutched her sweater around her shoulders. Shivering slightly, she burrowed into her thin summer jacket.

"Jayme." A dark voice called her name.

Jayme turned sharply to the sound of the voice. A tall fit man stood in the shadow of the building, hidden from the dying sunlight……….._almost like a beast in the shadows._ Shaking her head. "Yes, I'm Jayme, who are you?" 

"Dan Scott, your father, shall we?" he gestured to a black truck.

"Yeah." Snapping out of her daze, Jayme hauled her bag over her shoulder and followed him.

**  
  
Dan pulled into the driveway of the summerhouse. "Is this where you live?" Jayme's soft voice asked him.

"No, I live in town, I just thought you'd be more comfortable here for now." Dan tried to explain.

A deep shaft of pain lanced through Jayme. "I get it." Jumping out of the truck lightly and slamming the door shut. She walked to the back.

"Look, I'm not very good at this……" he trailed off, looking off at the ocean.

"Well let me help you out…..obviously you're ashamed of me…….so I'll gladly stay out of your way." Jayme pulled open the rear door of the truck. Dan touched her shoulder gently. 

"I'm not ashamed of you….I just thought you'd like some time to yourself. That's why I brought you here………when you're ready to know me and your brothers, then we'll be waiting……until then. I've left you keys to a car parked in the garage and you start school a week from Monday. If you need something, call me." Dan patted her on the shoulder, handed her a key to the house and got back into his truck.

**  
  
Jayme stood there for a good few minutes, in silent shock of what he'd just revealed.

Looking down at the key, angry tears ran down her cheek. _I have no one now…..even my own father….._ Wiping away the tears angrily, Jayme walked up the stairs, unlocked the door and walked inside.

Dropping her bag on the couch in the living room, she whistled……_must be nice to have money. _Walking over the mantelpiece, she saw pictures of Dan, Nathan and Deb. But no pictures of Lucas. _That's weird……..I know Lucas is my brother too, so why are there no pictures of him? _

Shrugging her slender shoulders, Jayme climbed the stairs, her bag in hand. Passing the bedrooms till she found one that looked untouched by another person's belongings. She put her bag on the bed. _I need to go for a drive._

Turning off the bedroom light, she walked slowly down the stairs. Seeing a basketball sitting on the floor by the back door gave her an idea.

On the kitchen table sat a note.

Jayme,

Here are the keys to the car and the garage. If you need anything call me. I'm #2 on speed dial.

Dan

Dropping the note back to the table. Jayme grabbed the car keys, the basketball and her jacket and headed out the back door.

**  
  
Flicking on the light switch, Jayme gasped, there was a beautiful black Celica sitting there. Walking around it, as it were a treasure. Jayme forgot about her pain and grief for a second.

__

What a beautiful car…….slowly sliding her fingers over the beautiful curves of the car. Jayme sighed in ecstasy. 

Sliding the key into the lock, she opened the door, tossing the basketball onto the seat along with her coat. She fired up the engine. A soft roar greeted her.

Jayme hit the button for the garage door to open. An oiled glide opened the doors to her freedom. Jayme flicked on her headlights and roared down the driveway.

__

Time to get to know the people of Tree Hill.

**

Jayme drove through the quiet streets of the town. It was only 8:30. Seeing a sign for a café, she pulled over and parked. Gently shutting the door of her beautiful car and making sure it was locked. She pulled on her jacket, grabbed her basketball and walked across the street.

Noting that the café shut in an hour, she quietly shut the door behind her. No one was behind the counter, there were a few people sitting in the corner, quietly talking amongst themselves. She sauntered over to the counter.

A slender dark-haired woman got up and walked behind the counter. "Hi, what can I get you?"

"A large hot chocolate, extra whipped cream, and a blueberry danish." Jayme looked over at the bunch of people, watching the tall dark-haired man throw his head back and laugh at something. _Nathan. _  
  
Jayme froze, completely shocked to be seeing him so soon and in the flesh right in front of her eyes. He was the spitting image of Dan, only a younger version. Jayme looked at the other two members of the group.

A slender girl with dirty-blond curly hair and a savvy smile and a brunette with a come-hither smile aimed at Nathan. Her brown eyes twinkled with naughty intentions lightened by a friendly glint.

"Your total is $3.40." Haley looked across the counter at the girl, whose gaze was set on Nathan, Brooke and Peyton. 

Jayme blinked, coming out of her daze. "Sorry, had something in my eye for a second." Handing over her bank card, then remembering that her name was on it. She quickly snatched it back from Haley and handed her a five dollar bill.

Haley looked at her oddly. 

"Sorry about that, I just…………was wondering if you know where the nearest basketball court is."

"Yeah there's one down right by the river….." Haley handed her the change and her order. "Just go down this road, turn right…." Nathan got up and started walking over to them. Jayme froze, turned around and quickly walked away. The door clanged as Nathan reached the counter.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked her.

"Nothing……….I just………..something about that girl was weird." Haley was cut off by Nathan's mouth as it gently kissed her into silence.

"What were you talking about?" Nathan teased.

"Nothing……….let's go sit with Brooke and Peyton." Haley linked their hands and followed him back to the group.

**  
  
"That was close." Jayme said to herself.

Slowly she followed the road that ran parallel to the river, looking for a court. Finally she saw one, with two hoops, _good it's empty._

Grabbing her hot chocolate and the basketball. Jayme walked over to the bleachers. Setting down her hot chocolate. She took the ball and strode onto the court. She started with a few lay-ups, then completely immersed herself in the game.

Not even hearing the footsteps that got louder and louder as they moved towards her.

The sound of a basketball dribbling on the court, broke her concentration. Turning quickly, she saw a lean figure with a shock of blond hair striding toward her.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"My name's Lucas? Who are you?"  
  
Jayme waited till she could see him. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked at him. He was wearing a grey Ravens sweater, blue shorts and blue Nike sneakers.

"I'm Jayme. I just moved here, I start at the high school in a week. I was just brushing up on my basketball, been a while since I played by myself. I tend to lose myself." Jayme blurted out.

Lucas laughed, "Hey I'm the same way when it comes to playing basketball, I love it. Wanna shot a few?" 

"Sure." Jayme strode to the middle and started off. Moving quickly like a wraith, she scored a point.

"You're fast." Lucas told her, watching her move as she played.

"You're not half bad yourself." Jayme laughed. Looking at her watch, she was stunned to see it was 10:30. 

"I should probably get going, it's getting late." Jayme said.

"Well see you at school next week." Lucas smiled at her.

"Totally." Jayme smiled and walked to her car.

Pulling into the garage, she locked the car and the garage. Unlocking the back door of the house, she walked slowly up the stairs.

As she climbed into bed…………_ I wonder, could Lucas be my brother…….he doesn't look anything like Dan……..but both Nathan and Lucas are supposed to be great at basketball._

Jayme took her journal out and started writing about her arrival in Tree Hill, seeing Nathan, meeting Lucas and her new life in general.

**__**

I think I'm going to like it here. Closing her journal, Jayme lay it on the nightstand, turned out the lamp and turned over in her bed to get comfy.

**  
  
_Plz R&R, I think this will be a good story. Tell me if you liked it?  
  
Next Update: By Feb. 10 at the latest. (Possibly sooner if inspiration hits me!!!)_

One more thing: I loved Peyton and Luke's little motel scene. So passionate and loving. I love those two. Don't get me wrong I love Brooke and Luke, but I love Peyton & Luke angst even more!!!  
  
PLZ R&R!!! Thank you to those who reviewed Chapter 1!!!


	3. First Day

****

*Sorry for the delay, been busy w/school. I hate History. Barbaric course. Anyways on with the story.*

************

5 days later ~ Saturday

Jayme had fallen into a routine of some sorts. Sleep late, get up have breakfast, go for a run on the beach, write in her journal, go on the internet, have dinner, wait till it got dark and then drive to the river court for basketball.

A knock on the door at 9:30, woke Jayme out of a sound sleep. Brushing her russet hair out of her face, wiping her bleary eyes open. "Who is it?" she called out.

"It's Dan." Jayme's eyes jerked open. She opened the door. He followed her inside and closed the door.

She strode to the kitchen. Turning on the coffee maker, she sat at the kitchen table.

"What's up?" Wrapping the blanket tighter around her to conserve its warmth, she stared at him.

"I just wanted to know if you were ready to go to school on Monday?" Dan asked.

"Yeah sure. Mind if I register under my mother's name? So I don't stir up rumors yet." Jayme asked.

"No that's fine. I have two other sons, one which is mine and another which I haven't acknowledged." Dan said. Turning his gaze from the window, he looked at Jayme, still startled by her haunting resemblance to Christine.

****

Monday

Sporting a ponytail that swept her russet hair back from her face. Jayme walked into the school. Walking down the hall she stopped when she saw a sign that read Admissions.

Taking a deep breath, she walked in.

"Hi my name is Jayme Miller, I'm new here and-" she stopped talking when the most gorgeous guy walked into the office.

"Hi my name is Sebastian, I'm the new assistant coach for basketball, it's my first day here too." He held out his hand.

Jayme stared at it. Still shocked at the perfection of his male beauty. Quickly she took it, trying to mask her obvious attraction.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Jayme." Turning back to the secretary who was talking on the phone, she blushed a subtle pink and watched Sebastian walk out of the office.

Noon

Jayme set her tray down on the table, swung her backpack down to land on the seat next to her. Her bag was already bulging with work that she had missed in the month since she had been in school.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" a hesitant voice asked.

Jayme looked up and saw the girl who had served at the café last week. "No go ahead," she gestured to the seat across from her.

"Hi my name is Haley James." Haley extended her hand after she put her tray down.

"I'm Jayme Miller." Jayme shook her hand and looked back down at her tray.

"Did you just move to Tree Hill?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, my mom died, so I moved out here on my own." Jayme said.

  
"Wow. I'm sorry about your mom. You live by yourself, do you have any family out here?" Haley asked while taking a bite of her sandwich.

A gentle breeze played with Jayme's ponytail. "Yeah I miss my mom, she was my best friend." A tear rolled down Jayme's cheek. "Sorry, I'm still a bit emotional." She wiped the tear away quickly.

"So what do you guys do for fun out here?" Jayme changed the topic quickly.

"Well Tree Hill's main claim to fame is our basketball team. Other than that, we've got the same stuff any other town has." Haley droned on about the interesting things they had.

Jayme focused on the basketball fact. "Do you have a girls' basketball team?" she asked tentatively.

"No." Haley wrinkled her brow in thought. "We've never actually had anyone want a girl's basketball team, maybe you could change that?" Haley joked.

"Maybe." Jayme replied thoughtfully. Standing up abruptly, she balanced her tray with one hand and pitched her backpack at a higher angle for better leverage. "I have to run to my next class, it was nice to meet you, see you around." She walked away quickly.

"That was weird." Haley said to herself.

"What's weird?" a sexy voice enquired from behind her. A gentle kiss on the nape of her kiss melted her heart.

"Nothing. Just the new girl seems interested in basketball and……nothing…….." Turning she stood up and kissed Nathan.

"We've got English next?" Nathan asked.

"Yep, let's go." Linking her fingers loosely with his.

**

  
If you guys want a visual image of Sebastian. Think Chris from Charmed………or look up Drew Fuller on Yahoo. He is so yummy!!! 

PLZ R&R!!! Love y'all!!!!


	4. Sexy Sebastian

****

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock!! Alien 1 & Gate Traveling Neila, u r so right about Drew Fuller. He is so fine. Anyways, onto the story.

************

****

Gym

Jayme dropped her bag on the bleachers and picked up the basketball left on the ground. Going to the center line, she lifted her arm and executed a flawless shot that sent the ball to the hoop. Hearing a swish as it dropped through the basket. She smiled.

Clapping caused her to turn in shock.

Sebastian.

She froze, her eyes taking in his raw achingly desirable beauty.

Green eyes that gleamed like malachite.

Brown hair that fell rakishly over his forehead. He stood over six feet with a lean build and he was holding a basketball. Clad in blue track pants and a navy muscle tank that showcased his strong arms.

Jayme felt her heart start to race, her pulse flew like she was running a marathon. A hand fluttered to her chest. She'd never had this reaction before, it was chaotic.

"You want to shoot some hoops?" Sebastian held up his basketball.

"I can't, I have to go, maybe later." Jayme stammered. Grabbing her bag, she ran out of the gym, like Cujo was on her heels.

Shaking his head, Sebastian went to the center line. A soft scent of lavender drifted in the air, closing his eyes. Sebastian inhaled, his pulse began to race. _No, I can't. She's a student. _Opening his eyes, he waged an internal battle, conquering his desires for now.

"Who was the girl?" a raspy voice called out.

Sebastian turned to see Whitey. "New girl, Jayme Miller, she's interested in basketball and she has the talent." 

"A girl, now that's something new. All they're ever interested in is cheerleading. Looks like there could be a change in the wind." Whitey looked to the gym door, where all the guys were arriving for their practice.

**  


Jayme tossed her bag on the couch in the living room. "How could I be so stupid, stuttering like an idiot?" Cursing herself, she walked outside.

Shielding her eyes against the bright sunlight. She decided to go for a run. Going back inside, she ran up the stairs to her room to get changed.

As she jogged out the door, the sun was setting on the horizon of the ocean. She stood still watching the beauty as it sank into the water, burning like the incandescent flame of a candle that never went out.

Tightening her ponytail, she started to jog down the beach. Towards the dying light. Running along the beach reminded her of her mother. _Mom I miss you. _Closing her eyes in memory for a second, she opened them to see the shadows lengthening. Twilight was setting in.

After having run for half an hour, Jayme turned around to go back. She saw a figure coming down the beach towards her. Squaring her shoulders, she ran towards it.

Not recognizing the person passing her, she kept running. The beach house was in darkness when she padded up the stairs.

The kitchen clock flashed 7:25 at her. Opening the refrigerator door, she extracted a bottle of water. Shutting the door, she took the lid off and began to drink deeply.

Her mind was full of images of Sebastian. _He was just so--- words couldn't describe how handsome he was. I should be focusing on homework not the sexy new coach. _Rolling her eyes at herself, she picked up her Chemistry text and settled herself down for a night of boring homework.

****

Next Day

Jayme walked into the school dressed in tight blue jeans and a tank top, topped off with Nike sneakers for the athlete in her. Her russet hair was in a loose ponytail that floated halfway down her back.

Tim who walking by with Nathan, just about walked into a locker watching Jayme as she walked by.

"Dude who is that?" Tim turned to watch her.

"The new girl, her name is Jayme, Haley was talking to her yesterday." Nathan dragged Tim off to Math.

"She is hot." Tim drooled, looking over his shoulder for one last glimpse of her.

****

Gym Class

Jayme sat on the mats, stretching her muscles to prepare for the upcoming game they were playing in class. Stretching was her way of prepping, it helped her move more fluidly. And Sebastian was sitting on the bleachers nearby, so she wanted to show off, just a little bit.

The gym doors opened, bringing in a group of girls clad in cheerleader colors. Jayme rolled her eyes. Watching the head of the bunch walk past Sebastian, flip her hair and then walk back to her pack and start whispering.

"Time to play." The teacher called out, dividing the girls into groups. She settled back for what she assumed would be a typical game of basketball. None of these girls had the ambition or want to actually play a serious game of basketball.

Jayme grabbed the ball from the other side and executed a flawless victorious shot from the centerline. The hairs on the nape of her neck began to prickle. Adrenaline began to flow. She turned and saw Sebastian watching her. His malachite eyes watching her every lithe move.

Brooke who was deliberately stretching, trying to catch the attention of the cute guy on the bleachers was infuriated to see him watching the girl on the gym floor. Her eyes narrowed, _competition, not for long, this boy is mine._

Jayme's eyes flicked from Sebastian to the girl watching her. The head of the cheerleading squad, obviously they had something in common. They both liked/wanted the same guy.

Tossing her head, Jayme caught the basketball tossed to her and raced to the hoop. Doing an easy lay-up scored more points for her side.

Old wise eyes watched from the shadows. _Perhaps a girl is just what the team needs. _Shaking his head in disbelief and grudging acceptance. Whitey walked back to his office.

**  


__

Can you sense the sexual tension between Sebastian and Jayme? But of course, then there's Brooke who wants him badly. Who will get him? R&R to get the next installment. I love writing this story. I write this purely for the enjoyment of it.

Let me know what you thought of this chapter.

Love y'all. Peace out!!!


	5. Revelations

****

Thanks for the awesome reviews. Just to remind u, Jayme is the half-sister of Luke and Nate, so there will be NO mary-suish thing. Here's the next installment.

************

Afternoon

The waves crashed on the beach, foam crept up, surrounding Jayme's toes. She shivered slightly in the cool March wind.

After the little episode in the gym with the cheerleader, Jayme needed to clear her mind.

"I need to focus on school not men." Shaking her head against her rebellious thoughts. She picked up a stone and tossed it out to sea.

"Who are you?" the masculine voice shocked her.

Jayme whirled around, the wind whipping her hair into her face. Pushing back wind-swept strands of russet hair. Jayme looked to see who was talking to her. 

Nathan.

"If you must know, I'm your half sister." She waited to see the shock on Nathan's face.

Nothing showed. He was poker-faced.

"I was born on May 2. I'll be seventeen this May. Do you want the whole story?" Jayme asked him.

Nathan nodded, a bit hesitant to go, but his curiosity drove him. He followed her to the beach house.

"Why aren't you staying in town with us? Was Dad ashamed of you?" Nathan queried.

"No, to stay out here was my choice. I'm still a bit raw after my mom's death and I needed the solitude for now. When I'm ready, I would tell him." Jayme opened the glass door and sauntered into the kitchen.

Nathan sat down across the table from her and listened to her story. 

As the sun sank lower till it bled into the ocean. Nathan lifted his head. "That's a long story." 

"It's going to be weird having a sister, I've never had one before." He awkwardly hugged her.

Jayme froze, then reluctantly returned his hug. "Thanks for making me feel welcome. I just don't want anyone to know right now. So can you keep this to yourself and not even tell your girlfriend."   


Nathan nodded. His eyes alight with happiness. "I have a feeling, we're going to be good friends." He patted her on the shoulder.

"See you at school." Waving as he walked out the door. Jayme watched him walk to his car in the dying sunlight.

As soon as he was gone, she picked up the telephone.   
  
"Hello." A masculine voice asked.

"It's me Jayme. Nathan knows. So if he talks to you about me. Don't act all weird, just talk, but I told him not to tell anyone else for now. Okay."  
  
"That's fine." Dan fiddled with his pen. "Jayme before you go, I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner at the house on Friday night? So you could meet Deb, she knows about you, but she respects your decision to stay to yourself."   
  
"Sure, I'll be there for dinner Friday night." Jayme said goodbye and hung up the phone.

Trailing her hand up the wooden railing as she ascended the stairs to her room. She thought over what had happened today.

Stopping in her room, she changed into her tracksuit for her nightly run along the beach.

__

After all, tomorrow is another day.

**


	6. Seize the Day

****

Author: Selene Romanov

****

Title: Seize the Day

****

Rating: PG-13

****

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. You will love it.

************

Wednesday Morning

Jayme ran along the beach, stopping to stare at the beauty that was right in front of her. Foamy waves crashed against the coarse sand. Moving her feet in time to the music she was listening to. 

A shadow moved down the beach coming closer to her. Until it merged with hers. 

Jayme turned around and just about jumped out of her skin when she saw Nathan standing behind her.

She removed her headphones. "What's up?" 

"Just wondering if you wanted some company. Some times I come up here to run on the beach, to get some clarity about a problem that's confusing me." Nathan shielded his eyes to look out across the water.

Insecurity flashed across Jayme's face for a second. She masked it behind a stone wall of indifference.

"Nothing is wrong. I just like to run on the beach in the morning, since it's so beautiful, it would be a waste of a sunny morning." Jayme started running again.

Nathan followed her. He opened his mouth to say something. Jayme cut him off when she replaced her headphones. 

Nathan followed her lead and ran at her side, sensing her need for silence. He followed as a quiet partner.

****

School

Jayme pulled her black Celica into a parking space. As she moved to drive ahead into the empty space in front of her. A silver VW bug backed in, blocking her attempt.

The silver door slammed and its owner flounced over to her.

Brown hair and soft pink sunglasses. Brooke placed her hand on the car door.

"Do you have a problem?" Jayme coolly asked, staring at the unknown girl through her black sunglasses.

"Yeah, I have a problem with you, the new girl who thinks she can come to this school and try to be Miss Cutie. Listen up and listen good. Stay away from Nathan and Sebastian. Nathan is taken and Sebastian is mine." Brooke removed her sunglasses and narrowed her eyes to emphasize her point.

"Thanks for the warning and your name is?" Jayme inquired.

"Brooke Davis, head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school. Don't forget it, I can make your life a living hell." Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she walked away.

"Oh my god, I just got threatened by a cheerleader, what ever will I do?" Jayme pretended to mock cry to herself.

Grabbing her backpack from the back seat, she got out of the car and locked the door. "She thinks she's all that. Well she's got no idea, who she is dealing with."

As she walked down the hall to her locker. A flyer on the wall stopped her. "Basketball tryouts today at 3:30 in the gym"

__

Like a sign from above, time to have some fun. Jayme smiled and made her way to her locker.

****

Lunch

Jayme slammed her locker door. _Where would the tutor center? If I'm going to catch up in Math, then I'm going to need some help._

Seeing a sign above a door that read "Tutoring Center", Jayme walked into the room. The only occupant was a girl with dirty blond curly hair sitting at a table, sketching in a book.

Jayme stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say. As she opened her mouth, the girl looked up.

"Are you looking for a tutor?" husky overtones greeted her.

  
Jayme nodded. "I need a tutor for Math, I just moved here. I'm having a bit of trouble catching up."

"Well there's Haley, Henry, Jack, and Sheila. They're all at lunch. My name is Peyton and I am also hopelessly clueless when it comes to math." Peyton gestured to the seat next to her.

"My name is Jayme, I just moved here." Ducking her head, she opened her backpack to retrieve her lunch.

Biting into her sandwich, Jayme watched as Peyton continued to draw. "What are you drawing?" 

Peyton showed her the picture of a beach, with a campfire and a group of people sitting around it. 

"Your friends?" Jayme asked.

"Yeah, last weekend, we went up to Nathan's cabin and had a camp out. It was really fun, a bit cold, but still fun."  


"Nathan is the guy on the far left, sitting on the log. The girl next to him on the log is his girlfriend, Haley. The girl sitting on the sleeping bag is Brooke, my best friend. The guy roasting a hotdog in the fire is Lucas and I'm the one staring at the water." Peyton looked at Jayme and was startled to see tears forming in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she put her sketchbook on the table.

"No, it's just that the last time I went on a campout was with my mom last summer and we had so much fun. But she's gone now. I'm sorry, you must think I'm a fruitcake." Jayme wiped at her tears.

"No. What happened to your mom?" Peyton asked, her attention held by this girl who she felt a close connection to.

"She was crossing the road and was hit by a drunk driver who ran a red light. So I moved out here and I don't really have anyone………" Jayme trailed off.

"Well my mom ran a red light on her way to pick me up from school. You see she was late in picking me up, so she was trying to get there as fast as she could and she died….."Peyton trailed off.

Jayme sniffled slightly. It was nice to have someone to talk to about her mother. No one else really listened, she didn't think Nathan wanted to hear about it or Dan for that matter. There was no one else. At least Peyton could share her pain, she'd been there.

"How did you get through it?" Jayme asked quietly.

"Well I had my father and my best friend Brooke. Do you have anyone?" Peyton asked.

Jayme shook her head.   
  
"Well I'm here, if you want to talk about it." Peyton ripped a piece of paper off her pad. "Here's my cell number, call me anytime. I know we just met, but no one should be alone in a time like this."

"Thanks." Jayme tucked the paper in her pocket.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch period. "I gotta go. Thanks for this. See you around sometime."  
  
Jayme walked out of the room.

When she turned the corner. A figure moved out of the shadows of the lockers. Sauntering sexily down the hallway, she moved to her locker.

****

Basketball Tryouts

Sebastian sat on the bleachers with Whitey talking. He stopped talking when a girl walked in. Nike sneakers marked her wary yet prideful walk. Up sleek calves to navy shorts, a tanned midriff bared by her navy Nike sports bra. Her burnished hair was tied back in a ponytail.

__

Jayme.

She sauntered over to the bleachers. The rhythm of basketballs ceased as she kept walking. Nathan watched her, his eyes devoid of expression. Lucas watched her with curiosity. Tim salivated and the other guys watched in confusion.

"I want to try out for the basketball team" was uttered as the gym fell to silence.   
  
The guys looked to Whitey to see what his reaction would be.

Sebastian watched, his face devoid of any expression. His eyes sparkled with a glint of happiness.

Jayme waited for this man to decide her fate.   
  
Whitey replied. "Very well." He stood up, walked over to Lucas, took the basketball from his hand. Handing the basketball to Jayme, he proceeded to run her through a series of moves.

After ten minutes of watching her. "You're on the team. Practices are Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays after school from 3:30-5. Games are Fridays, sometimes here other times at the other school. Any questions?"  
  
Jayme shook her head. As Whitey moved to walk away. Jayme stopped him with a hand to his arm. "Thank you."  


"Be at practice Monday at 3:30." Whitey walked back to the bleachers.   
  
"What are you ladies gawking at. Get back to your drills, five laps around the gym and then we divide into teams and start practicing." Whitey barked at them.

Jayme walked over to the bleachers to get her backpack. Sebastian jumped down the bleachers, moving towards her.

"Congratulations on making the team." Sebastian said to her.

"Thanks. See you Monday." Jayme swung around to walk away, flushed with pride at achieving her goal.

A pack of girls led by the catty and vivacious Brooke strolled into the gym, clad in their Ravens white and blue cheerleader outfits.

Brooke's gaze moved to Jayme seeing her standing near Sebastian. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, a scowl permeated her pretty face, rendering her ugly for a second.

Jayme turned around. "Sebastian, I really look forward to being on the team and working with you and learning from you." Curling her lips upwards in a beautiful smile, she batted her eyelashes at Sebastian and was rewarded when a dull red flush coated his cheekbones.

"Uh thanks Jayme, see you around." He turned and stumbled away. 

A hand viciously grabbed her arm. "What do you think you're playing at?" Brooke breathed fire as she spat at Jayme.

Wrenching Brooke's hand off her arm. Jayme released it as if it were poison. "I'm not doing anything, merely chatting with my coach, got a problem with it, take it up with him." Jayme arched an eyebrow, waiting for Brooke to make the connection.

"You can't be on the basketball team, you're a girl." Brooke said.

Jayme walked away, leaving Brooke to her own conclusions. Once outside of the gym, she let out a cry of joy.

__

Finally I'm somewhere that I belong. She walked out of the school and to her Celica. 

********  
  
**Next Update: April 3**


	7. I Miss You, A Thousand Miles

__

I would walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you tonight……………….I don't want to let you go………Making my way downtown, staring blankly ahead………….I still need you…..I miss you….. "Thousand Miles ~ Vanessa Carlton"

************

Her eyes flew open, that last taunting image played with her mind….

Jayme closed her eyes to remember.

**__**

A slender foot stepped off the curb to cross the road. Halfway across the road, screeching tires alerted her to something terrible coming her way.

Copper hair flew as she turned to look. A machine of metallic foreboding death flew at her. Frozen like a gazelle in terror at the impending predator coming to claim her. She moved one foot to the side, closing her eyes.

Time seemed to flow in slow motion. 

The car slammed into her, throwing her dozens of feet to the hard burned cement of the sidewalk.   
  
Impact. Bones breaking, blood gushing, flowing out of cuts and inside where no one could see the damage.

Reality. Aquamarine eyes opened, shadowed with pain. So much noise around her. Footsteps sounded like thunder as they moved closer.

Jayme. My poor daughter, now you will know the truth about your father. I love you dear daughter forever and always.

**__**

Closing her eyes for the last time, she surrendered to the pain claiming her body. Death loomed like a dark angel over her, coming to escort her soul down a new path.

Jayme opened her eyes, tears streaked down her cheeks. Her chest quivered with the emotions that wracked her body.

__

Mommy, I miss you. I can't talk to anyone here, no one else understands me, like you do. I miss you. Laying her head down on her pillow, Jayme struggled with her emotions, trying to regain control.

Closing her eyes, her mind ran through all her happy memories of her mom.

****

****  
  
Sorry for the delay, busy w/ finals.

Next update: either before April 13 or after April 16!!!  
  
Love you all, thanks for reviewing.


	8. Brooke's Big Mouth

UPDATE: SHORT & SWEET AND TO THE POINT!!! Enjoy!!! ;)

************

Sebastian ran around the track, bordering on his seventh lap, refusing to let up. He kept running. Trying to ignore the wanting that laid dormant within him. _I can't have her……….she's only sixteen._

Crushing his hands against his skull, he willed his desire to go away………..but he knew that it wouldn't.

He looked at his watch. 6:23 a.m. _Great two more hours.._

He slowed his pace and walked slowly around the track twice to calm his pulse.

******  
  
Brooke opened her locker, there lay the file on Jayme Miller that she'd gotten Teresa to steal from office. Putting it in her pink backpack, she slammed her locker and headed for the library.

Sittin in a cubicle, she opened the file.

Date of Birth: May 2, 1987

Mother: Christine Miller

Father: Dan Scott

Brooke dropped the file. _Her father is Dan Scott. _Smiling malevolently, she closed the file. 

*********  


Jayme hurried down the hall to her Gym class, she was already late. As she ran into the Gym, she saw it was full of people. Not bothering to wonder why, she walked over to the teacher to apologize for being late.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Jayme Scott, another one of Dan Scott's children." Brooke's voice echoed off the gym walls.

Everyone froze. Luke turned around to look at her in confusion. Nathan closed his eyes. Haley looked at her. Peyton froze in shock in a high-kick pose.

Sebastian watched Jayme's reaction from the bleachers. Her chin began to tremble and she turned on her heel and ran out of the gym.

The door slammed on Jayme's departure and the whole gym began to buzz with the new gossip. 

Brooke wore a triumphant expression on her face.

Sebastian dropped his clipboard and sprinted out of the gym after Jayme.

"Damn, you can be a heartless bitch, Brooke." Nathan scowled at her.

"She's my sister." Luke kept repeating.

*****  
  
"Jayme wait up." Sebastian sprinted after her.

Jayme froze, as she was opening her car door.

"What do you want?" her hoarse voice greeted him, as she turned around.  
  
Sad blue eyes stared up at him. "Look I have to go be alone right now." She got into her car and started the engine.

Sebastian ran around to the other side and got in the passenger side. Clicking on his seatbelt, he watched her reaction.

Shrugging her shoulders, she reversed and roared out of the school parking lot.

**************  
  
**Jayme and Sebastian together at last……………..the next chapter will deal w/ Jayme's reaction to everyone knowing who she is and Sebastian will help her through it.**

PLZ R&R!!!


	9. Comfort

****

Thanks to everyone for reviewing my story. 

Summary: Sebastian comforts Jayme.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sunlight tore through the windshield. Tears trailed down Jayme's cheeks from behind her dark sunglasses 

"Jayme, I'm s-" was cut off by a hand that covered Sebastian's lips.

"Please understand that I need quiet right now." Jayme's harsh tones got through to Sebastian.

He fell silent. Bracing himself as she sped down the highway to the beach. The speedometer climbed to seventy miles.

Jayme swerved around a corner taking a hard right. The black Celica moved sleekly down the street till she pulled into a driveway. Slamming the door, she grabbed her keys, not looking to see if Sebastian was following her.

She wrenched open the door and ran up the stairs. Tossing her backpack on her bed, she tore off her t-shirt and ran down the stairs clad in a sports bra, shorts and sneakers. Her sunglasses still in place.

She ran to the back door and was stopped as she saw Sebastian holding a picture of her and her mother.

"Is this -" cut off again by the swinging screen as she ran out the back door and down to the beach.

"Jayme wait up." Sebastian chased her. He jogged alongside her as she ran herself ragged for three miles.

Collapsing on the beach. She fell back onto the sand. Tearing off her sunglasses, she looked out at the ocean.

She looked at Sebastian. _Why is he here? Why?_ She shut off her thoughts and moved over to Sebastian, wrapping herself around him. _I need to touch someone else, be comforted and held. No questions asked._

Jayme held onto him and cried her heart out. After a good long sob fest. She looked at Sebastian's shirt, it had a big wet stain from her crying on him.

"I'm sorry, I've wrecked your shirt." She looked up at him, a little shocked at the desire raging in his eyes.

"I-" cut off by his soft lips as they tasted her. Sampling, exploring. 

Moving back in surprise. Jayme looked at him. "Why?" she asked.

"Because you are who you are. I've never met anyone quite like you. I shouldn't be doing this, because I'm a lot older than you are. But I can't help myself. You are just so……..words can't describe how I feel about you." Sebastian hugged her closer.

"But now everyone knows who I am. I'm just another bastard child of his." Jayme said viciously.

"You are not a bastard child. You didn't know your father and now you have the chance to get to know him and your brothers. Don't let a selfish spiteful bitch like Brooke take that away from you. When I saw your face today after her announcement. You looked heartbroken and scared."  
  
"Don't let her bully you into submission. Be proud of who you are. There's nothing for you to be ashamed of. Believe me." Sebastian looked into her eyes.

"Believe in yourself." He kissed her forehead. "Now let's have some fun and get the sand off of us. Last one in the water is a rotten egg."  
  
The wind shook his silky brown locks as he smiled and moved towards the water.

Her words stole the smile off his face and a spark of reality threatened to intrude on their happiness.

"Sebastian how old are you?"  
  
"I'm twenty one."  
  
"Well I'll be seventeen in a month, so don't worry about our ages. Besides we're just friends right." Jayme smiled at him.

"Yeah. We're just friends." He kissed her on the forehead. Grabbing her hand, he dragged her to the ocean.

Their joyous laughter carried over the waves to whoever was listening, if anyone was at all. Laughter of young friends as they frolicked in the water………..or blissful laughter of young lovers as they celebrated all that they shared.

*****  
  
**Hope you liked. Plz R&R!!! Any suggestions for future chapters are appreciated. Email me at selene_romanov@hotmail.com**


	10. Leaving Song

****

Sorry for the hiatus!!

Closing her eyes, Jayme packed her bag, zipping her duffel shut. _It's time to leave……….I can't stay here………there's too much chaos and trouble._

Grimacing at her reflection, she brushed a hand over her errant locks of hair. Looping her duffel over her shoulder she jogged down the stairs.

"Shit it's Friday, I'll have to leave Dan a message telling him I can't make dinner." Grabbing her purse off the counter, she left the keys to the Celica on the counter.

Closing the door behind her, it clicked with such a final sound, it almost pierced the shield that her heart was behind.

Coming to Tree Hill had been a mistake. _Kissing Sebastian had been a mistake. I made so many mistakes, thinking I could start over here, I was so wrong._

Clasping her ticket to Charleston in her hands, she looked anxiously at the clock.   
  
Putting her duffel on the ground with all the other luggage, she handed her ticket to the bus driver and smiled when he told her to have a good trip.

Looking around one last time, she inhaled deeply and took the first step up.

Walking down the aisle, she took a seat. Pulling out her discman, she put in her favorite CD.

Closing her eyes, she got into the music and let her mind float as she went over the past events of the last two weeks.

The bus started up and drove away.

Opening her eyes, she saw the Farewell Sign of Tree Hill. "Thanks for visiting, come back again soon"  
  
Jayme closed her eyes again and let the music carry her away.

****

The End

This is a tentative ending to this story, there will be a sequel or update soon. Just not right now. I'm focusing on other stories! Don't worry this is NOT the end of Jayme/Sebastian.

Plz R&R!!!!


	11. I'm back

6 years later

****

Jayme stepped out of her car, hesitant again to repeat the mistakes that had caused her to leave here last time. _It's been six years since I last saw him, last touched or kissed him. He's probably long gone by now. I missed him._

Pulling out her cellphone, she dialed Dan and got his machine. Shifting back into drive, she pulled out of the parking lot and drove to Tree Hill.

Passing the welcome sign, she sighed deeply, she regretted having not gotten to know Dan three years ago. They had written or kept in touch, more like before when they hadn't known about each other.

Parking in front of Dan Scott Motors, she got out. Pulling her dyed brown hair back into a ponytail, pulling up her hip hugging jeans.  
  
She strolled into the show room. A tall dark-haired man walked out, with his back to Jayme, he was talking on a cell phone.

"Yeah honey, I'll be home soon, put Jack down for his nap, I'll be there soon." Shutting his flip phone, he turned and almost walked right into her. _Nathan._

Jayme stood there in shock for a second, "Is Dan here?" she asked.

Nathan looked at her hard for a second, "Jayme?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah it's me," she stood there awkwardly.

"It's great to see you," Nathan leaned out to give her a hug.

Jayme reveled in the feel of his arms, having been so alone for so long. "How are you?" she stepped back, tucking hair behind her ears self-consciously.

"I'm good," holding up his left hand, "married and I have a one-year old son named Jack, he's the pride of my life."

"Did you marry Haley?" Jayme asked.

"Yeah, we got married after we graduated from college. I had a basketball scholarship and I was on my way to the major leagues, but then Dad had a heart attack and I had to come back and take over the business, that was last winter, so things have changed." Nathan looked at her. "How have you been?"

"I'm good, got a job in Gray Point, so I thought I would drop by and see how Dan is," Jayme shrugged nervously. "If he wants to see me?"

"He'd be happy to see you, the doctor hasn't allowed him to start up his rigorous lifestyle, so he's taking it slow, short walks and light exercise. He's alone except for a housekeeper that comes by every other day," Nathan explained.

"What about Deb?" Jayme asked.

Shadows clouded Nathan's eyes, "she died two years ago, she was hit by a drunk driver."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Jayme touched Nathan's shoulder in condoling compassion.

"It's okay, we sent a letter to your last address asking you to come, but I guessed you moved away before you got it," Nathan said.

"Probably, so how is everyone else? Lucas, Peyton and Brooke?" the last word said with light loathing.

"Lucas and Peyton are together and Brooke is currently in New York as a soap actress. Whitey retired from coaching and Sebastian took over about three years ago, he never left here." Nathan said.

Jayme was floored by the thought that Sebastian had never left.

"Is it okay, if I go to the house to see Dan?" she asked Nathan.

"Yeah, he'll be glad to see you." Nathan said.

Jayme walked out to her car and drove to Dan's house.

****

More soon. Plz R&R!!!


	12. Surprises

****

Chapter 12: Surprises

Thanks for the reviews.

Jayme pulled into the driveway of the house and cautiously walked up the stairs to Dan's house. A soft knock on the door had her gnawing on her nails, a Latin woman answered the door.

"May I help you?" she asked politely.

"I'm Dan Scott's daughter, Jayme, I wondered if I could see him if it's a convenient time," Jayme asked.

"Sure," the housekeeper admitted her into the foyer. She walked off to get Dan.

A few minutes later, Dan walked into the foyer. "Jayme?" he looked at her, his eyes wary.

"I'm so sorry to come down here unannounced, I just thought it would be best," Jayme waited for his response.

Dan stood there for a minute and then walked away, looking over his shoulder, "Will you join me for dinner?"

"Sure," Jayme tentatively followed him.

"I'm sorry about before, it's just that I got nervous and I had to leave to be by myself and deal with my problems," she tried to explain.

"Jayme, it's okay, you don't need to explain, things happen for a reason." Dan said cryptically.

Jayme nodded and replied to Dan's response to tell him of her life for the last six years, over dinner she told him about moving to California and living with a friend and staying there and then going to UCLA and getting her degree in English Literature. She told him about her new job as an elementary teacher at Gray Point Academy.

"That's great, where are you going to stay?" Dan asked.

"I'm going to find an apartment in Gray Point, somewhere, I'm going to head out to a hotel after dinner and stay there for the night." Jayme smiled at him.

"Why don't you stay here, there's no one else here except for me and it gets lonely in this big house," Dan offered.

"I don't want to impose," Jayme said.

"It wouldn't be an imposition, it would be my pleasure and then I could get know my only daughter," Dan replied.

"Okay," Jayme smiled at him. "I'll have to phone the moving company to redirect my stuff, I'm going to go into town for awhile and get some stuff, if you don't mind," Jayme asked.

"No, go ahead, there's a spare key by the refrigerator, you can let yourself in with that," Dan said.

"I'm going to go up to bed and watch TV," he said after the dinner plates had been cleared away.

"Thanks again," Jayme leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

Dan watched her walk away and for the first time in awhile, felt happy about something.

****

Jayme drove into town in her black Celica, as soon as she'd made enough money, she'd bought a Celica, she loved those kind of cars.

Pulling up to a parking spot in front of Karen's Café, she got out and walked inside the café.

Karen stood behind the counter, talking to Peyton and Lucas who were on stools at the counter.

Jayme walked up behind Lucas, put her hands over his eyes, "Guess who?"

Lucas felt her hands, the calluses, yet a feminine arch to them, "Jayme is that you?"

"How'd you know?" Jayme fell back in surprise.  
  
"You're the only girl with basketball calluses." Lucas laughed at her shocked face.

"Are you back?" he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm staying with Dan, I've got a job as a teacher at Gray Point Academy," she told them.

Peyton laughed and hugged her and Karen hugged her as well. She stood there, telling them about her life and then her voice froze as someone entered the café.

Sebastian.

Six years had fulfilled the promise of him becoming a handsome man, dark wavy cocoa hair, sexy green eyes and a lean physique that made her salivate.

Suddenly conscious of herself, she brushed a hand over her creased outfit and stared at him, wondering how to approach him.

****

More soon.


	13. You Looked Right Through Me

****

Sorry for delay, thanks for the reviews. Here's the next update.

Chapter Thirteen: You Looked Right Through Me

Jayme stood there, shock, rendered her motionless.

Sebastian froze, too far for a second, then moved forward to the counter. "Can I get a mocha frappachino to go please?" his gaze steady on Karen.

Jayme stepped up next to him, Sebastian, hi, do you remember me?" 

He glanced at her fleetingly, "Janet wasn't it? Nice to see you. Bye Karen, see you later." the doorbell jangled as he exited.

Jayme visibly crumbled sinking onto a stool, tears flooded her eyes, flowing freely down her cheeks. "How could he have forgotten me?" she cried out.

Karen moved over to her, "I don't think he forgot you, he's just hurting over something and took it out on you."

"You think?" Jayme brightened at the idea.

"Sure." Karen patted her shoulder compassionately. "Where are you staying?" she asked.

"With Dan," Jayme wiped the tears from her cheeks, missing the flare of shock in Karen's eyes.

"Oh okay," Karen handed Jayme her coffee and watched her leave.

****

Next Day

Jayme was in the supermarket grocery shopping when she heard a feminine squeal of excitement.

A streak of blonde ran in front of her, almost knocking her down.

"Watch where you're going," Jayme yelled after her.

"Brittany, wait up," Sebastian bumped into Jayme knocking her down.

"Oh I'm so sorry miss, are you okay?" Sebastian leaned down to help her up and froze when he realized who it was.

"Thanks Sebastian for knocking me down, while chasing your Barbie doll, can you move so that I can get up." Her eyes flared angrily at him.

Sebastian offered his hand to her. Ignoring it, Jayme got up and picked up her basket and its contents. Brittany flounced over to Sebastian, "Where'd you go, you were supposed to come get me," she smiled provocatively at him.

Jayme tapped Brittany on the shoulder, "Next time watch where you're going." She turned to Sebastian, "Next time look where you're going and my name is Jayme not Janet." Turning to walk away, she stopped and swiveled on the sole of her foot. "What happened to make you such a jerk?"

Jayme paid for her purchases and left. Sebastian stood there, stunned for a minute.

Brittany squealed, "How do you know her, Bassie," her cornflower eyes bugging out at him.

"I knew her once years ago, let's not talk about it," curving his lips in a fake smile, he followed Brit to the register.

****

More soon.


End file.
